Beyond What Eyes Can See
by ChildOfDoom
Summary: Kagome, a teenage girl from an abusive home struggles to keep up with life and stay invisible from everyone around. She succeeded until now, but sometimes people just refuse to give up. And sometimes those people are your only chance.
1. Default Chapter

Beyond What Eyes Can See

Summary: Kagome, a teenage girl from an abusive home struggles to keep up with life and stay invisible from everyone around. She succeeded until now, but sometimes people just refuse to give up. And sometimes those people are your only chance.

Prologue: The perfect life of before.

The sun was high up and not a single cloud dared to trespass the sky at a day such as this. Birds sung loudly, annoying the ever-vicious squirrels with the high-pitched sounds considered beautiful music. Green grass glistened over with the quickly drying dew.

The back door swung open and a cheery young girl ran out of the house in a white dress decorated with blooming yellow roses. She started running circles around the yard, happy just because. Then a young woman came out holding her slightly round stomach, and content smile on her face. She watched her daughter in fascination as a man stepped out from the house and wrapped his arms around the woman, smiling at her gasp of surprise and then turned his attention back to the overly happy child. To anyone who would look at the picture they made, they would say there was nothing that could ever break up this family that forever is bound with love to be kept together by fate itself. With as much hints pointing to that exact theory, that would have been a lie. There is a way to break anything, and sometimes, people can't prevent those ways from the destruction they are bound to bring.

_/6 months later/ _

The father and daughter sat in the chairs of the overly white building, nervousness and fear lased in their scents. They waited patiently for the doctor to come back with the results, hoping for the best yet expecting the worst. A few minutes later, the doctor himself walked in the room, with a clipboard in hand, seeming to concentrate on the information on it. He lifted his head up and looked up at the father, letting his eyes move to the younger child with him, a sad look flashing upon his face of the news he had to deliver to the two.

"I would like to congratulate you, you have a new addition to your family, a baby boy."

The doctor could see the happiness shine through the eyes of the father, and wonder lace through the younger child at the comment. "But your wife…didn't make it." All happiness was instantly erased from the picture, instantly replaced by sorrow and anger.

It was on that day, that very day, the birthday of Kagome's younger brother, that everything changed. Everything of her home, her father, her life, shattered to pieces, to never be put back. It was then that the nightmare, she later figured her life to be, started. The nightmare you could never wake up from. On that very day, was when Kagome found out what hell truly was.


	2. Broken Whispers

Beyond What Eyes Can See

Chapter 2: Broken Whispers

A young woman kneeled down beside the well, her raven black hair veiling her face from the world. She sat in absolute quietness for a long period of time. To anyone who would look, they would have thought her asleep. The old dusty window creaked under the repeated assaults the winds kept throwing its way. She looked up. Her eyes glistened in the dark, and a ray of light spilled into the room. A single tear slipped down her cheek, falling to the wooden floor with a soft splash.

Her eyes moved back to the well, and she reached inside her kimono taking out a single, blood red rose. She brought it to her lips and placed a soft kiss on the top of the precious flower as another tear slipped down her face and onto the rose. She lifted her hand over edge of the well and let the rose slip down into the darkness. She followed the rose with her eyes and gave a sad smile.

She waited for the soft thud, signifying that the rose landed at the bottom. She blinked a few times, trying to keep the tear at bay. "Hey mom…" Her voice came out as a soft, broken sound, even to her own ears. "I miss you…" Despite her efforts, another lone tear slipped down her cheek. "And Happy Birthday, I hope you are happy there, where ever you are, may be then I could be happy too?" Even though the question got no answer, it had never held hope to begin with. She knew she couldn't be happy. She stood up holding onto the ancient well, her broken smile in place, and with a whispered 'goodbye' she was gone, as quietly as a ghost.

She walked down the few steps from the well house, her hair whipping wildly in the wind, her head down. She made her way to the car. She looked inside the backseat window at her brother. He was clutching his bag to him, eyes unseeing. He knew what today was; he knew what was going to happen. It wasn't a surprise anymore, they both knew. She got in the quietly and turned to look back at him.

"Hey Souta." She whispered to the boy, waiting for him to snap back to reality. He lifted his head to look at her, sad brown eyes staring back at her.

"Hey Kagome." He answered. "Did you tell mom I'm sorry?" he asked, now focusing on his sister. Kagome gave him her best smile, though she knew he could see through it. She turned back more and put her hand on his cheek.

"She knows Souta, she knows." He nodded sadly, breaking Kagome's heart more, if possible. She turned back, putting on her seatbelt and again trying to blink back unwanted tears. Starting the car, she glanced back at the well house once more with a last halfhearted smile, and started on the way home.

The whole ride home was in complete silence, both siblings lost in their own thoughts. One seeking forgiveness, the other, happiness. Both knowing it was something unreachable, yet holding onto the hope never-the-less.

Without even realizing it, they made to the house. Both got out of the car and made their way for the door, school bags in tow. Quietly, almost unnoticeably they made it into the house and up the stairs, hoping that may be, they would be lucky enough to not be seen. Just to get to the door at the end of the hall. Almost there. Almost… just two more steps, one more, and-

"And just where do you think you are going?" demanded a cold voice they knew all too well. Kagome slowly turned around. He was only half dressed and with a bottle of something in his hand. What was that? Oh Vodka. …Wonderful. He's drunk. Now, he always had creative ideas when he was drunk. She shivered. Did she dare wonder what he would do to her today? The thought itself left her almost shaking.

He made his way towards her with a grin on his face. "Now Kagome, darling, why is it you were late today?" He asked, in a cruel I-can-pretend-I-love-you-cant-I kind of voice. He didn't get a response. His grin disappeared. "I asked you a question bitch." He growled. Still not getting an answer he grabbed her by her hair and started dragging her back down the stairs. "Well then, why don't you tell me all about it, 'darling'?" he asked, going back to his previous, 'loving' tone.

Kagome stared back up at him with barely any emotion in her eyes as he dropped her on the floor in the living room, her head barely missing the edge of the table. His grin reappeared. "Now, did you go to visit that stupid well again? You know it's useless really. That whore of a mother you had couldn't care less about you. She truly is a bitch and you take after her." He really did know how to push her buttons, all that experience gave him the upper hand.

" Don't you dare talk about my mother that way!" Kagome screamed. She wanted to hurt him so often, but knew it was useless. He was after all half youkai, and she, only a human. She stared at him with hatred burning in her eyes. He smirked.

"Oh, so you can talk." And with that his normally dark eyes burned blood red. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for what she knew was to come. Outside, the birds flew from the tree branches at the sound of the blood-curling scream resounded through the area.

Souta looked out the window; staring at the lines of the horizon the house had the perfect view of. He long ago realized why their father wanted to move somewhere with no people around. This way, no one could help…


	3. Hide me, find me

* * *

Beyond What Eyes Can See

Chapter 3: Hide me, find me.

* * *

_"In the future no one wins a war. It is true, there are degrees of loss, but no one wins." –G. Brock Chisholm_

* * *

The next day came far too fast. The golden rays spilled into the room, lighting up the dull gray walls. A boy limped into the room, falling to his knees in front of his sister's bed, shaking her lightly.

She made no move to get up, holding on to unconsciousness as though it were a lifeline. In a way it was, you could hardly feel any pain when you aren't awake. She didn't want to get up, yesterday was bad. That was one of the days where they got hurt the most. She tried to shut her eyes more, but the incessant shaking just wouldn't stop. Groggily her eyes slid open, glazed over and tired they took in the blurry form of her brother.

"Hey Souta." She whispered, surprised at how hoarse her voice sounded. The boy smiled and handed her a cup of water from her night table. She took the cup, drinking a few sips. It tasted old. Just how old has it been there? She tried to smile back at her brother, failing miserably, knowing it full well.

After many unsuccessful efforts and much help from her brother, she finally made it out of the bed. She walked to a mirror; surprised it didn't break right when she appeared in front of it. She could hardly recognize her body in the mirror.

Her legs were covered by ugly bruises, barely showing the normal colour of her skin. She lifted her shirt, half afraid of what she would see. A large gash spread across her stomach, dried blood crumpling in bits down to the dusty floor. Pieces of bloody glass fell from the folds of her shirt. Her hands were also bruised, most likely for the next few weeks. Another gash presented itself on her shoulder, this one still bleeding. She turned her face from the mirror in disgust.

She should have been used to seeing herself like this, but she never got over how ugly it made her feel. How pathetic. She walked away from her mirror, wishing she never saw herself in the first place. At least her face wasn't that badly messed up. Last year, she had to use almost a whole bottle of cover up a day to hide the damn bruises.

With a sigh she walked to the bathroom, starting the bandaging work on the gashes that might bleed during school. Clear water turned dark crimson as the washcloth slipped back into the sink. She winced, trying to hold back tears as she tightened the cloth around her shoulder. With that done, she picked up the cloth, and started working on her stomach. This is going to be hard, she had gym this week for the love of god!

With an exasperated sigh, she walked back to her gray room, picking up the book bag. She was only too happy for the little brother she had. He was responsible for someone so young, and for that she was eternally grateful. He had already laid out her loose black clothes on the bed. She never could wear anything form fitting; neither did she want to, she never wanted attention. Slipping on her baggy black pants, and a few sizes too big black T-shirt, she found her sock and shoes. Running a brush through her hair a few times, she left it loose. She loved her hair; she could always turn to the window and stare out, the hair covering the other half of her face from watchful eyes. Black eye shadow followed by cover up and a touch of lip-gloss to cover the dried lips, she was ready for another day of hell or life, as people had so innocently put it.

She looked her brother over. She guessed her dad was too tired to beat him up too badly; he had a few bruises on his legs and one on his arm. She told him to get his school stuff, and meet back at the car, no noise made. She did not feel like getting another beating before school. She picked up the few books she had on her desk and the bag, quietly sneaking down stairs. A stair creaked and she froze in her tracks, holding her breath. When no noise came from the living room, she made the rest of her way down. Slightly curious to not getting a response, she peeked into the room.

There on the floor, lay her father, unconscious. Most of the furniture was ripped up; table flipped on one side, TV had a mop sticking out of the screen. And in the middle of the disaster he laid, broken bottle of vodka in hand, tip covered in blood, probably hers. Most of the carpet had bloodstains in it, those too, most likely hers. Her eyes snapped up to the blinking DVD player, reminding her to get out before he woke up. Curiosity satisfied, she sneaked out the front door without a glance backwards.

Her brother was already outside, nervously fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt, wondering if they'll get caught today. Wishing for the best, they slipped into the car. Engine started, and without a thought, they sped down the uncemented road, leaving a cloud of dust in its path.

It was still too early to go to school; it was most likely still closed. They made for the nearest food place, a few blocks from Souta's school. They never got proper food at home, so they usually woke up early, if they are lucky, getting a meal before school.

The morning passed quiet as usual. They munched silently on their food, neither talking nor needing to. They knew it would do nothing to start a conversation. Twenty minutes later, time found them in front of Souta's school, getting ready to star the day in school.

Kagome sighed as the back door slammed shut, her brother making his way for the front door. How she wished he didn't have to go through with this, yet she was powerless to do anything but try to take his punishment as well. He was after all, just a kid.

Her eyes concentrated back on the road, trying to fight off the dizzy feeling, and the blurry white circles appearing in her vision. How she wished she could sleep. Her eyes agreeing with the idea, slid half closed, barely making out the red on the stoplight as a car sped by, barely avoiding hitting her head on. Her eyes snapped open, heart speeding ten times its normal pace. Evening out her breathing she made her way t the school, resisting the urge to drift back to sweet unconsciousness.

She parked her car, getting the book bag out and looked around. No one else was here yet. She usually showed up before any of the teachers even made it here, this way she could finish at least some of her homework and get fewer detentions. She had no friends in this school. Everyone going to this school hated her. She never knew why, may be because of her constant black clothes, may be because she always ended up in detention, or her tough-girl status from her all together reputation. She would never know. But then she didn't care much, as long as no one cared, she would have less to worry about.

She quietly but tiredly climbed up the seemingly endless stairs. She had some time before class started, may be she could catch up on her work, or sleep, whatever comes first. She went to her first scheduled class. Entering the room, she found it completely empty. A half smile played on her lips. Then she could sleep. Going to her desk in the back of the class, she sat by the open window, fresh air with a hint of flowers hit her face, soft wind creating a lullaby. Her eyes drifted closed. Sleep. Finally.

* * *

He walked down the halls, searching for the room that just wouldn't be found. How in the bloody hell was he supposed to find anything in this school? He wanted to shred something, or better yet, someone. He knew he couldn't, sadly. It disgusted him that the very few demons that have survived had to stay in hiding. His emotionless eyes took in everything, giving away nothing in return.

After searching for slightly longer then forever, he found the damn room. How do they expect new students to find anything in this hellhole? He mentally sighed, stepping into the class. Without looking at any of the students, who he knew were by now all focused on him, he walked toward the teacher, shoving a note in his hand. After a few moments, the teacher nodded and turned to the class.

"Alright class, we have a new student. Please welcome Sesshoumaru Taisho."

He kept his eyes trained on some far away point, not anyone in particular. Then something hit him. A scent. Blood. His eyes snapped toward the source of the scent. Stormy blue eyes clashed with golden. Both cold, emotionless. He walked toward the empty seat next to the girl.

The teacher continued with the lesson, returning the classes attention to the board rather then the student. Nothing occurred throughout the lesson. At the end as she got up, a note fell on her desk, her eyes snapping from the direction it came only to find…nothing.

Picking up the note with attentive fingers she opened it.

_Meet me after school by the garden, bring no one._

-Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Yeah! I finally updated! Aren't you happy? I know I am! Anyways, I hope you like this, and i'll try to work faster on the next chapter. Please review, and I'll update even faster! Thank you!!!

Ja ne!

Kira.


	4. Rain

* * *

Beyond What Eyes Can See

Chapter 4: Rain

* * *

The rest of the day flew by, she could hardly remember anything. It was difficult to concentrate on things with the amount of blood she lost. Getting out of class, she made her way to her locker. The halls were still crowded, barely leaving any space at all for people to pass by. She quietly managed in between people, trying not to gag at the people making out for all to see. Finally getting to her locker, she shooed away people blocking her way.

She felt so dizzy, things seemed to blur together. Now what in the world was her combination? Out of instinct, her fingers worked on the lock, according to a miracle the lock clicked open. Stuffing the overly heave books in the small, crumpled space, she locked the door and went the back way out of school. She didn't notice that as soon as she turned, her locker door was once again covered by chattering teenagers, not being private at all of things that should be banned in school.

The doors to the staircase flew open, as she walked closer. Looking down at the gray cement, she wondered why the stairs seemed ever so long to her. With a tired sigh, she descended ever so slowly, only managing to trip a few times in the long run. A bring red exit sign made its appearance at the top of the large black doors. Slipping from the last stair, she fell onto the door, which in turn opened much to fast for the girl to catch her balance. She stumbled outside, she light blinding for the first few seconds.

Regaining her balance, she walked down the carved path to what she remembered was the school garden. She spend much time here when she was let out early, waiting for Souta to get out of school, with no apparent wish to be home earlier then needed. The wind picked up, blowing her hair away from her face shedding some light onto the heavily painted on make up. She lowered her head, seemingly ashamed of something unknown to even her.

She couldn't remember why she was here in the first place, she had to pick up Souta. Her head couldn't function with the loss of blood, but something in the back of her mind told her to come here. If she could just remember what-

"So you finally decided to come." It wasn't a question, just a fact, stated with nothing but ice dripping from it, unknowingly bringing the cool temperature to just a few degrees colder.

She looked up through her bangs, not lifting her face to look at him. She never answered, since it was never a question to begin with. She knew he was studying her, though she had no apparent idea as to why. No one ever paid attention to her.

The silence stretched for a few long minutes, neither willing to break it. She never looked up at him since she arrived, keeping her eyes strictly on the ground. A few minutes later she started to wonder if he was still there. Looking a bit ahead she looked to where his feet were. She saw nothing.

Her head snapped up, eyes staring ahead to where he stood once before. The wind came back full force, whipping her hair around her as though a dark cape. She spun around to see if he was still walking away, only to come face to face with the source of her distress.

"Mind telling me why you are covered in blood?" Even though there was a hint of questioning texture in the statement, it wasn't a question. It was a demand. Frozen golden eyes stared down at her, making her feel ever so small.

He studied the small woman before him. Though her could not see the actual blood on her, the black baggy clothes doing their job to cover, he could smell it full force. The strong metallic sent followed the girl as though a faithful puppy. She was ever so much smaller then him, hardly coming up to his chest. The midnight black hair glistened with low blue shades in the rapidly disappearing sun. Her face was painted on with make up, hiding something he could not understand. But the unique thing of her were the ever so empty blue eyes that brightened with fear for just a single moment before fading back to the empty pools of that same peculiar shade. Her hands stopped fiddling with the straps of her bag.

"I have no blood on me." She was lying, he could smell it, but she could have fooled anyone else. He could not, for the life of him understand why she would lie, but he was never one to give up on anything, and wasn't about to start now of all times.

"Do not lie to me, woman- for I know far more then you might think." He glared down at her, making her feel even worse then before, but she wasn't about to spill anything. She glared back at him, doing a surprisingly good job for someone her size.

"Well then, you should know when to stay out of other peoples business." She answered back, copying his tone one for one, freezing the words and shattering them as response.

Knowing she could not and more definitely should not stay any longer, she turned her back to him, hair flying behind her as a permanent shadow, walked away. Before she could get more then a few feet away, a large hand landed upon her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She winced, trying not to scream out as pure white pain exploded in her shoulder, blood leaking from under the tightly wrapped bandages.

He felt her heartbeat speed up about double the pace, and removed his hand. She didn't move from the spot. Her small hand came around her shoulder, holding it lightly. He looked down at his palm; shocked to her it soaked with blood. His eyes snapped back to the girl as he saw it trickling down her arm, to her elbow, dripping to the floor creating crimson patterns on the paved path of the garden.

"Ugh, crap." She fell to her knees, one hand still on the shoulder, the other breaking her fall and holding her slightly off the ground. The blood started to flow faster, now becoming an ever-growing puddle on the light gray pavement.

He stood there, unmoving. What the hell happened to her that she would bleed this much, before he though she just got in a fight in school, getting scratched in the process, but this, he was surprised she was still conscious.

Forgetting that he was even there at all, she tried to get up, only to fall back down landing roughly on her open palm, scrapping it in the process, dirt mixing with blood. Her body shook with the effort to stay conscious, she didn't want to know what her dad would do if she was sent to the hospital again.

He stared at her, in curiosity or may be something close to awe. Why wasn't she crying yet? All the girls he knew, no matter how tough, who would probably be weeping a river from all this agony. Hell his younger brother would probably have been crying for his mother, but she's trying to get back up? Was this girl normal? He walked in front of her and bend down to her eye level.

She finally remembered she wasn't alone, and glared at the guy before her. Through clenched teeth she ground out the first thing she could with the building up frustration.

"Enjoying the show?" If he was surprised by her behavior he didn't show it. He starred at her shoulder, the dark blood sleeve soaked and clinging to her body from on side, and she tried to get up yet again, only to end up with the same results.

"Not particularly." He knew she wasn't very interested in company at the moment, but he could well enough leave her here! Who knows, may be no one would find her for days, it was garden for the love of god, about as popular as the library.

Her attention was once again on him. She glared angrily, feeling the dizziness start to take over her system, knowing she would most likely faint any minute now. Yet another exhausted sigh passed her lips, her eyes loosing the previous anger, as her hands seemed to turn to jelly, no longer able to support her heavy body.

"Just leave me alone, I just want to be alone…" Her eyes slid closed, as her body fell forward, yet no longer conscious as strong arms caught her weigh before she could hit the ground. He looked down at the girl. What was he supposed to do with her?

As an unwanted answer, thunder sounded in the background, and rain poured down at the two people in the garden. Clear droplets of water fell to the ground, into the puddle of ruby liquid, creating a lighter shade of the rich colour. Flowing to the side of the path the crimson water stilled onto the white flowers that grew along the path, making them an intense red, before the rain washed it off, leaving the as a hidden perfection of what they were just seconds before.

He picked up the girl, wary of the injured shoulder, and stood up. Her head rolled back, as rain descended on her face, washing off the heavy make up. Black eye shadow flowed down her face, followed by the cover up. He stared down at the girl in his arms. He could have called her an angel, if she didn't have that many bruises on her face, and wasn't leaving a bloody trail behind them. Then an injured angel she would surely pass for.

Yes an injured angel it is. With that in mind he made his way to his car, laying her carefully in the seat, he sped towards the nearest hospital. She would get better, he would make sure of that. Then he could ask questions.

* * *

Hey, I finally updated! After forever, but I try. Anyways, please review so i know weather to continue or not, and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, I shall respond to reviews in chapter 5. Thank you so very much.

Ja ne!

Kira.


	5. Because Of you

* * *

Beyond What Eyes Can See

Chapter 5: Because Of You

* * *

Rain was pouring uncontrollably. The windshield of the car looked blurred, hardly showing anything at all. The perfect time for an accident. He sighed. This couldn't end well. Pulling to the curb of the highway, he turned off the engine. He could drive fine, but all those stupid humans were bound to mess up sooner or later. He looked over to the girl currently changing the colour of his car seat. Blood red stained the previously white seat covers, slowly dripping to the floor as the covers completely soaked. 

Her heartbeat sped up as she started gaining consciousness. Blue eyes fluttered open and the pain came back full force. Gritting her teeth so as not to scream she looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. Confusedly, she stopped when she met a pair of golden eyes studying her.

"Where am I?" she was still too lost to actually understand that she was in a car with a guy she doesn't know, which for all she knows could be a psycho. Momentarily forgetting about the pain in her shoulder she looked outside. 'Oh wonderful, it's raining, now how am I supposed to pick up Souta?'

"A car would be the obvious answer." He knew that wasn't the answer she was looking for, he was just trying to delay the screams and accusations of kidnapping and only Kami-sama knew what else.

"Not what I meant…" she didn't seem to be focusing at him for the moment, and he couldn't be more thankful. What he didn't know was what exactly stole her attention. Looking at some point out the window she seemed deep in thought. Staring out the same window, he tried to find what was ever so interesting. Nothing. Just rain.

Sighing quietly to himself, he turned on the stereo, hoping for something to concentrate then the strong smell of blood in the car. A slow, soft melody began pouring from the radio. The girl turned to stare at the radio for a while, then turning back to the window, starting singing along ever so quietly…

_"I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far"_

She learned from her father's example. He fell in love, and he got hurt. Therefore there was only one way to deal with life, if you don't fall in love, you can't get hurt. He fell in love and it basically drove him to insanity after her death, for he turned on his own children. He could no longer see reality, only what he put up to replace it.

_"Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid"_

He has punished his children for something they had no control over. He has made them afraid of everything. He took away their freedom. He took away their trust in people. He took away their hope.

_"I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with"_

She has lived this life that wasn't hers for so long now. She wasn't happy, she wasn't healthy, it was a huge lie to cover up the cruel reality that people aren't meant to know. Ever since her mother died, a part of her died. After that, it was slowly broken till it no longer existed. She lived an empty life that has no reason.

_"Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid"_

After everything they had went through, they could do nothing about it. They were kids. No one would believe them.

_"I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing"_

She knew her father died on that very day as her mother did. It was then that he was replaced with this monster with no conscious. She was so young back then, yet he didn't seem to care. All he cared was forgetting about the pain. It worked for him. She knew why he was like this, he knew what changed, and because of that she cried. She cried because she was powerless to do anything at all.

_"Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
Because of you  
Because of you"_

The music slowly died down, and only then did she realize that her face was wet. She cried. She didn't even notice. Sniffling quietly, she tried to wipe the salty moisture from her face. It was a vain effort. Giving up, she let her hands fall to her sides and closing her eyes, leaned her head against the seat. Tears flowed in rivers down her face, and yet somehow, it had nothing to do with her injuries. Giving up on trying to stay conscious, a last sigh escaped before her pulse slowed and she was pulled back into nothingness she readily welcomed.

He stared at her, and even in her sleep tears poured down her bruised face. Fighting the urge to flinch, he started the car up again. Screw the rain. He was getting her to a damn hospital. And if some stupid human got in his way, well he could only do so much for human kind. Saving them one at a time…

* * *

Review responses: 

Scott- this is a Sess/Kag fic.

Jennifer- No the father isn't Inuyasha. And Kagome is human because the mother was a miko and after getting pregnant by a half demon her miko powers purified any and all demon blood in the baby, therefore making her and Souta human.

Mouse082191- no I don't have another pen name.

Meg- yes, I'll put in more characters in time, don't worry.

To all my other reviewers, I would like to say thank you for taking the time to review this story. You know it's all for you! Anyway, Enjoy the next chapter!

Ja ne!

Kira.

* * *


	6. Perfect Rain

* * *

Beyond What Eyes Can See

Chapter 6: Perfect Rain

* * *

The first thing she felt when she woke up was the strong smell of disinfectant. It was only that strong in one place. The hospital. Her eyes snapped open in a second as soon as that thought crossed her mind. The last time she remembered wasn't the hospital itself but what happened after her father found out she went to one. She couldn't walk for a week. Her mind concentrated at the one thought running through her mind followed by thousands of threats that would follow if she didn't. She had to get out of there.

Pushing herself up with what little strength she had, her temper was reaching it's limit when she felt someone push her back down. Don't they understand she had to go? Looking up, about to scream at who-ever dared to stop her from ditching this place her blue-gray eyes found curious golden ones. They seemed familiar.. Not having enough time to think on that too much, she pushed his hand off her shoulder, and attempted to get up again. The same hand tried to push her down again.

"Don't. I have to leave. Now." Pushing the hand away once again she swung her legs to the side and slid to the floor. Only to land painfully on her knees once she realized just how weak she was. Her vision swam and everything blurred in a rainbow of colours. Groaning inwardly at the return of the killer headache that came back with a vengeance after the personal meeting with Mr. Floor, she tried to just focus her vision. Aha! That was a table! Or a chair! But it was there! Right beside her too! How helpful. Grabbing onto the table or chair she slowly lifted herself up as her vision started focusing again. Only then did she realize the weird structure of this chair she was holding so closely onto to. Oh my! Why, it wasn't a chair at all! Just a strangely handsome male. …with irritated golden eyes that seemed to study her even now. Joy…

He lifted her effortlessly, and placed her back on the plain hospital bed, while she glared at him. He couldn't understand why she was trying to get out of here. These people are just trying to help her. He looked at her again. And her glare intensified a thousand fold.

"Stop it!" she screamed as though burned. He didn't see the reason, though it came soon in a flurry of words. "Stop looking at me like that! Stop trying to study me! I'm not some lab rat! You won't understand, so don't even try!" she was probably to busy yelling to notice his hocked expression, but it didn't seem to matter.

"Girl, stop your screaming. The nurses just looked at your wounds, then they will call your parents and you may leave." He must have missed the horrified look that crossed her face at the word 'parents', or may be he just didn't think much of it. Her mouth shut for a mere second, before a more determined look crossed her face and she bit out a sentence and was out the door surprisingly fast.

"No. I can't stay here."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

It was true, he was a demon. It was also true that he was a dog demon. It should have been easy to find her. But the hospitals strong anti-bacterial smell seemed to daze him enough to be barely able to walk, never mind track down one person out of hundreds. He was glad when he finally got outside and the strong smell started to fade away. Now he could track her down in no time. Only then did he realize.

It was still raining…

…And there was no trace of her.

* * *

As soon as she got out of the hospital, she made a run for it. If she ever got caught in a hospital again, her father was going to kill her! She had to get back to school, get her car, and go home- School! She forgot to pick up Souta!

Oh he probably would get sick from standing in the rain for so long! With that thought in mind she picked up her pace.

The hospital wasn't that far from the school actually, with a few back-alley short cuts, it was surprisingly close. Even though by the time she got to her car, she felt dead on her feet.

Jumping inside the dry car, she stuck the key in the ignition and backed out of the parking space. Speeding down the empty streets, and breaking around seven speeding limits, she finally got to the school.

Only to almost scream when she saw that there was a strangely familiar looking man standing with two kids. Didn't she just ditch him in the hospital?

She got out of the car and walked over to the man and two children by his side. Before she could question the man about his mysterious flying abilities, she was almost talked to the ground by Souta.

"Kagome! You were late, I thought something happened! Do you know how mad 'HE' is going to be?" She had to fight the urge to slap her hand over his mouth before he had the chance to finish the last sentence, but with the speed he was talking she'd be surprised if anyone other then her understood what he just said.

"Don't worry." Was all she said before taking his hand and leading him back to the car. What she didn't expect was for him to stop short and refuse to move until she turned back to question him.

"You didn't even say hi to them, you know that's rude." Only then did she remember the two other people looking at them curiously, if not a little bit confusedly. But when she looked up and her eyes met similar golden ones she realized they weren't the same. There was something different between the two pairs. These ones seemed more…human.

Before she could say anything at all, the golden-eyed boy broke uncomfortable stare. "Don't worry 'bout it, we were just leaving anyway. Come on Rin."

"Okay Inu-Yasha-sama." Kagome's eyes were drawn to the younger girl she seemed to notice for the first time. She seemed to be one of those people who never saw anything wrong with the world, the ones that found everything perfect. Or may be it was just her smile.

Before the girl got too far, she turned around, smiled and waved. And then-"Goodbye Pretty-Lady!"-She disappeared out of sight. But the picture was imprinted in Kagome's mind. A tall man with long silver hair swaying behind him with every step, holding the hand of a little girl, a happy bounce in her walk, was disappearing in the rain, farther and farther, until they were no longer visible.

Kagome stood there, in the rain, socking her barely dry clothes. Her eyes were still focused on the point where the little girl disappeared. Her bandaged shoulder started reminding her about it's existence while the dull pain spread forward. Yet she didn't move from her spot, even as familiar warm, crimson liquid dripped from her fingers into the puddles or rain.

She was only pulled out of her reverie when the voice of her brother calling her reached her.

It was time to go home.

* * *

Alright! I updated. Anyway, I wanted to make this story a Sess/Kag, but I'm not sure how that will work out, so I want youguys to vote on the pairings. So with your review please submit a vote of Sess/Kag or Inu/Kagpairing. Thank you!

Later.

Kira,


	7. Moving Beyond The Borders

* * *

Beyond What Eyes Can See

Chapter 7: Moving Beyond The Borders.

* * *

The car ride home was noisier then usual. Souta wouldn't stop talking.

First, he questioned her make up disappearance. Then he started talking about Rin. Kagome was happy that her brother got a new friend, but she was much more worried about their fathers reaction when they got home. They were about two hours later then usual, and no matter how drunk he was, he was bound to notice.

But this time she had a plan.

She simply couldn't do this anymore. It wasn't normal.

She was going to take the job at the library, and she was going to rent some dumpy apartment near the school, and she was taking her brother and getting the hell out of that damn house.

She told nothing to Souta yet, in case her father found out about the plan before it was put into action.

She already had enough money for the down payment of a cheap apartment, now all she had to do was find one, and slowly move her things without arousing too much suspicion.

She pulled into the drive way and Souta stopped chattering almost immediately.

Looking at each other, they quietly opened the doors and got out.

The house was suspiciously quiet, and as soon as she walked in, she shoved Souta towards the stairs.

Their father was in the kitchen, broken dishes a second layer on the floor, and a crazy look in his eyes.

As soon as she walked through the doorway of the room, a cup sailed over her head, barely missing.

"Where the hell were you, you stupid bitch? Dinner was supposed to be ready an hour ago."

She closed her eyes when his hand closed around her throat.

Just a few more days of this, and she'd be free.

* * *

Souta disappeared up the stairs as soon as they got through the door, and for that she was thankful. She couldn't worry about him now too.

She couldn't fight either, after all the adventures she had today, she could barely move at all. But something changed today too. She realized this was insane.

He could kill her, yeah, maybe. But so what? This wasn't life. It was torture and she was sick of it.

"Make your own damn dinner, you asshole." She told him, and watched in satisfaction as his eyes widened and his hand went temporarily slack around her throat.

He was already drunk, yes, but when wasn't he? The good thing was, when he was drunk he was weak, weaker then her when she was fine anyway. Unfortunately, she wasn't fine right now, so when he landed a vicious punch to her stomach, she went down fast.

"You bitch!" he screeched, his voice unnaturally high for a male. "After all I've done for you! This is what you tell me?" he yelled, kicking her in the stomach with his foot.

She gasped, the air escaping from her lungs. "All you've done for me?" she asked him breathlessly. "You mean, beating the hell out of me and Souta everyday in a blind rage because you're a pathetic excuse of a man and you can't accept it?" she blinked her eyes a few times to clear the spots. She wanted to see his face this time.

His eyes were wide, his lips parted, his foot stilled in the air, just as he was about to place another kick in her side. Slowly, carefully, he placed his foot back on the ground.

Then, something strange happened. He blinked, looked at her one more time, turned around, and left the house.

Kagome, still on the floor, stared through hazy eyes at the spot where he just stood. Then, she blinked. Then, she laughed.

Souta snuck out of his room, staring in confusion at his sister, curled at the bottom of the stairs and laughing happily.

"Kagome..?" he questioned hesitantly. When she looked up at him, she had tears in her eyes, for the second time that day, but now, she was laughing.

"Help me up, Souta. We're leaving. Right now." He didn't say a word as he raced down the stairs and pulled her to her feet, or as he dragged out an old suitcase and helped her stuff it full of her clothes.

She was smiling the whole time she was packing. Screw waiting, they would leave now. He was snapping, she could see it in his eyes. She was laughing, yes, but only because now she could see the truth. All this time, he was holding back. He probably never heard her before, didn't even see her. They were lucky to be alive. She was laughing, and she was crying, only to not have to think about anything else.

This wasn't a life.

Grabbing the blanket and pillow of her bed as a last thought they moved onto Souta's room, grabbing another bag and stuffing it full of his things. Grabbing his blanket as well, they went downstairs and threw everything into the car.

Souta waited in the car while Kagome ran back in the house and dug out the emergency money from the kitchen counter.

There was maybe 200 dollars there, but she'd be damned if she left it all to him.

Shoving the bags in the trunk, she slammed it shut, throwing the pillow and blankets in the back, she ushered Souta in. On the outside, she had to hold back the mad giggles that threatened to spill out if she didn't press her lips tight enough. On the outside, she felt like her heart leapt up into her brain and was running around it waving pom poms and yelling 'wheee!!' All together, she knew they had to get out of there before her dad came back with a shovel, knocked them over their heads and buried them in the backyard. Or use their dead bodies as a yard ornament. At this point, either of those were sounding like legit bets.

Trying to keep her hands from shaking, she got in the front and started the car. Glancing in the rear view mirror, her eyes locked with Souta's. He looked like he didn't know weather to be happy or terrified. She didn't either.

They would have to sleep in the car today, but that was okay. At least they knew no one would be waving a broken vodka bottle in their faces when they woke up.

Tomorrow, she decided, she would go to the library, ask them to give her as many shifts as she could do. Then, she'd go look for an apartment. She legally turned 18 a few months ago, so it shouldn't be a problem. And she'd have to keep going to school, since it was her last year, and she wanted to graduate. University probably wasn't in her near future, though her marks weren't bad. For now, just focusing on surviving, she decided.

Flicking the turn signal on, she drove into the food store parking lot, checked the cars for her fathers, and parked behind the building. She told Souta to lay low, and if he saw their dad, to run into the store and find her. He nodded, still looking vaguely terrified.

Grabbing some of the cash, she stuffed the rest in the glove compartment. She was glad she had this car, left over from when their mother was still alive. It had been new then, but now it was old and worn, but still ran just fine on most days.

She walked through the store stiffly, trying not to catch anyone's attention. In a panic, she remember her make up was gone. In horror, she looked at herself in one of the vegetable mirrors, and under the stark lights of the store, she looked even worse.

"Oh, hun, your lip is bleeding!" a woman next to her gasped. Digging in her purse, she pulled out a tissue. Kagome took it hesitantly from the woman, watching her curiously. She must have been 30 or 40, dark hair and brown eyes.

"Thanks." She mumbled walking past.

"Are you okay, dear? What happened?" the woman questioned persistently. Kagome winced as a few more people turned around to stare at her.

"Nothing. Had a fight with a boyfriend. Don't worry, I dumped him." Grabbing a pack of ready made muffins of the discount shelf, she turned into the nearest row and away from prying eyes. Running her hands through her drying hair, she combed it to cover her face.

Scurrying through the store, she found a few more items to drop into her basket and after an awkward conversation at the checkout, jumped back in the car. Souta sighed in relief when she reappeared. Shoving the groceries in the back, she turned to him slightly. "Find something to eat. We're sleeping in the car tonight." He didn't question her, and without any comment started digging through the bag.

They drove around until they found a convenient spot for the night, between a park, with free parking, and close by MacDonald's for bathroom breaks. Parking in the corner, as far away from traffic as possible, she turned off the ignition and finally breathed a sigh of relief.

Souta was munching of muffins in the back, and writing something in his school notebook under the side door light. The faint sound of cars passing by was comforting, reminding her that there were people around and no one could kill them with so many possible witnesses. Grabbing one of the muffins from Souta, she bit into it and watched the surroundings.

The rain has washed away the dirt for the moment and everything felt peaceful. The sun has set, and the MacDonald's sign glowed cheerily in the setting dark.

The world didn't seem like such a bad place right then.

Maybe they would make it after all.

* * *

The next morning, what woke her up was Souta tugging on her sleeve. Her back hurt, and her mouth felt disgusting, but she felt more rested then she had been in a while. And no new bruises!

Pulling the toothbrushes out of the bag, she ushered Souta to the MacDonald's bathroom. A few people gave them strange looks and she smiled uncomfortably. "Road trip." She explained, and they nodded in understanding.

She dropped Souta off to school half an hour early and sped to the library. After a brief discussion with the old lady behind the counter, she agreed to come after school and discuss their hours.

As she sped to the school, she check marked thing off on her list in her head. Then she glanced in the mirror and remembered she still didn't have her make up on. Swearing softly she pulled up in to the nearest parking lot and tried to carefully apply the make up. It looked horrible, but she had no time to fix it.

Speeding the last few blocks to school she pulled up into the parking lot and exhaled. Everyone seemed to be in classes already and she glared at the floor as she made her way to her seat while the people in the class watched her. She hated being late.

She didn't even remember him until she caught the glare in his golden eyes.

And suddenly, she wished she didn't come to school that particular day.

The whole class, she attempted to concentrate on the board and made a big show of copying notes from the board, all the while pointedly ignoring the rain of notes falling on her desk from the silver haired new kid.

When the bell rang, she jumped, slammed her notebook shut, and made a break for it. She didn't even reach the door before a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. She winced and whirled around. Golden eyes stared down at her. "What is it with you and grabbing? Does personal space mean nothing to you?"

"You ran away." He stated. He was still slightly shocked she managed to get away. He should've been able to track her down by blood alone. Damn rain.

"I don't like hospitals." She told him calmly, trying to ignore all the people pushing by her.

"What happened to you?" he questioned. She almost laughed. Here was someone that had a big problem with not getting everything he wants. Goody.

"None of your business." She turned around and started walking to her next class. He walked next to her. "Don't you have somewhere to go? Someone else to stalk?" she added sarcastically, before changing directions and heading for her locker.

"No. Not until someone else shows up trailing blood behind her." He told her. She looked at him in surprise. Was that a joke? Well what do you know. Mr. High&Mighty understood humour. Shocking.

"Ah, those vampire tendencies acting up again?" she shook her head in mock sadness. "I hate when that happens!"

His lips curved up slightly. The girl had spirit. And apparently a sense of humour when she wasn't bleeding half to death. Another surprise.

He watched her spin the combination on her lock and slam the door open. A few couples making out near by scattered. She smirked.

"Have something against public displays of affection?" he asked, watching her slam her door one more time to scare off the remaining couples.

"Of course. I was thinking of starting an official petition to illegalize it. But I just can't seem to find the time." She watched another couple try to settle down a few lockers down. She slammed the door one more time and they jumped. They looked, she glared. Raising a single eyebrow, she watched them hurry away.

"How many more time am I going to have to ask you what happened before you break down and confess?" he wondered. Gold eyes studied her as she gathered her books.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, it's my boyfriend, we had an argument and he lost his temper and threw me down the stairs. I was so scared." She recited flatly. "Please, won't you go beat him up for me?" she finished with a roll of her eyes. "I should've been an actress." She shook her head sadly.

"Seriously." He gave her a meaningful look. She rolled her eyes.

"I am serious. My boyfriend is an idiot." She told him. Slamming the locker shut she turned and walked off. He caught up to her in two strides.

"You're lying." He told her shortly.

"How can you tell?" she looked at him briefly, before turning back and scanning the classroom numbers.

"I can smell it." He answered.

"Well then stop sniffing me and all your problems will be solved." She answered cheerfully. He's a demon she thought. Should've known with the hair and eyes. "See ya!" she turned into the next classroom before he could respond.

Watching her walk to the back of the class, and settle into an empty seat, he waited until she looked up.

Then he jingled her car keys.

Her eyes widened and he fought the urge to smirk.

She wasn't getting away from him without those.

* * *

Thank you so much to all the people who read and reviewed! I'm very grateful for all your support. I'm so happy with how this story is going! And don't worry, this story isn't based on my life, thankfully. I hope you like this chapter, so tell me what you think. 


End file.
